The Dead Walk
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Adrenaline was pounding in Harry's ears as the sounds of the approaching horde reached his ears and not for the first time since he'd gotten to America had he thought coming here was a bad idea. He'd been sent to America because the American delegate for Wizengamot had not made contact in quite some time.


**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by the April Auction on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I wrote Day 9 Auction 1 Crossover of the Walking Dead. Warning for death because it is a crossover with the Walking Dead. Word Count 880. I hope you all enjoy The Dead Walk.**

Adrenaline was pounding in Harry's ears as the sounds of the approaching horde reached his ears and not for the first time since he'd gotten to America had he thought coming here was a bad idea. He'd been sent to America because the American delegate for Wizengamot had not made contact in quite some time.

_"Mr. Potter," the Minister of Magic Kingsley Shackelbolt called after him after the recent Ministry meeting, "I was wondering if I could have a private word with you?"_

_Harry nodded and followed Kingsley back to the Minister's office. "What can I do for you, Ki-Minister?" he asked almost calling Kinglsey by his given name at work. It was strange having someone you're friends with as a boss and Harry had to keep reminding himself that Kingsley was his boss at work and not just his friend._

_"Sit down, Mr. Potter," Kingsley indicated the vacant chair in front of his desk as he took his own seat. "Have you heard about the sudden disappearance of the Americans?"_

_Harry nodded. They hadn't shown up for the called Wizengamot meeting which was very strange for them. When the full Wizengamot was called the Americans always showed up. But they hadn't this time. "I found it very strange that they didn't show up when they and all the other wizarding communities were invited."_

_"Me too." Kingsley looked over at his fireplace as though he expected something to happen. As though the Americans would show up by Floo network and say that everything was alright. But nothing happened. "I'm afraid something bad has befallen our American comrades. I need you get together a team and see if you can track them down for us. Just to make sure they are safe."_

_"You have reason to believe that our American friends aren't safe?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow as he watched Kingsley continue to watch his fireplace._

_"Just a cut off conversation over the Floo network," Kingsley told him. _

_"That could mean anything."_

_"Or it could mean danger and that all of them are dead. I've been trying to get back in contact with them since the cut off conversation and haven't been able to."_

In the end Harry ended up getting together a small team which consisted of Ron, Hermione and a handful of other witches and wizards that he trust above all others. They'd taken thestrals to fly them over seas. Hermione had complained the entire time. Everyone now knew that Hermione didn't like to fly. That had been ten days ago.

"Are we almost there?" whined the newest member of the Auror team, Angela. The red head had said she was prepared to go on this rescue mission but Harry was now having second thoughts about letting a newbie come along.

"We'll get there when we get there, Miss Scratch," Harry called over to her. Then all hell seemed to break loose.

A couple of loud bangs came from around the corner of the street that they had been walking down. This was followed by the sound of horse and sounds of the nearby horde getting closer and closer as the minutes drew down.

"Take cover in one of the building," Harry called to his people. A shriek sound from somewhere off to his left and he looked over to see what looked like a man biting into Angela's shoulder. Before Harry could do anything else Angela was already gone and if he stayed there a minute longer he'd be a goner too. Apparating to the nearest place he could see he found himself inside a tank with another man. The man raised a gun at Harry as Harry raised his wand. If worse came to worse he could always Oblivate the man later.

"You're not one of them," the man stated plainly. He looked to be Muggle law enforcement to Harry. The man lowered his weapon after taking out the zombie in the tank with Harry and himself.

"No," Harry stated. "I'm Harry Potter. I'm trying to get to New York."

"Rick Grimes," the man stated. "I don't think you're getting anywhere near New York any time soon."

"Where are we?"

"Atlanta."

"Hey morons," a voice came over the radio on the soldier's chest. "Yeah. You two in the tank."

As he listened to Rick and the guy on the radio talk Harry didn't know that he and his friends were about to be thrown into the ride of their lives. But as he followed Rick towards the alleyway one thing became abundantly clear to Harry Potter. The American wizards were probably dead if New York was anything like Atlanta was at the moment. Their mission was a failure.

"Come on," the Asian kid Glenn called towards Harry as he and Rick climbed up the fire escape to safety.

Harry followed quickly after them. He was going to have to get used to thinking on his feet again, he thought as he followed Glenn and Rick into the upper levels of department store. This was going to be interesting. But little Harry know his friends had already met Glenn's friends.

**I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of The Dead Walk. **


End file.
